


First Burn

by Neerg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comedy, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fundy - Freeform, Fundylive, George - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Historic, History, Other, Romance, Tommy - Freeform, Tommyinit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: Fundy, a now divorced blood wife. Tubbo, a reckoned friendship, and George, who was a toy played with and thrown away to Dreams advantage. They must all work together to make it out of this hell.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Fundy 

The crumbled pieces of damp parchment floated towards the floor. Burnt and scattered. They revealed his true intentions. He never loved me. But he did. 

“I know he did.” I whispered barely audible through the scratchy music disc being burned in the fire. When he comes home and finds his disk burned he will surely be raged. Disks are all that he cared about. That boy, the one he used. He must not have cared about him either. He flickered the emotions in our hearts and used them too. 

What was the cause of these problems. What headed to the center of the friendship, the love, the hate. 

If only my father was here. He would know. I know I was a disappointment to him but he would know, he would tell me, he would tell me to-

The fire suddenly crackled loudly sending a splitting screech through the house. 

I could here the door open. I crawled up from the scratchy wood floor and turned around to see disturbed eyes. Green and Red.

“Dad..?” Asked my son. I faltered and fell to the floor once again. Coughing, the smoke to much for me to handle. I smiled at him weakly managing to get up again.

His shaky eyes watered up and he feebly grasped at my pants. 

“D-dada?” He spoke again almost impatiently.

“My son, w-what are you doing up this late?” I asked between coughing. 

“You never kissed me goodnight- what happened here.” 

Only six years old. Ranboo was only six years old but smarter than ever. In some ways more then one. 

He smiled softly down at the small child and then leaned down kissing him on the cheek. “There you go. Now, head of the sleep I will be down in a minute okay little dude.” I say sweetly ruffling his hair. He giggles and smiles back. “Okay dad!” He yells back letting go and closing the door behind him as I give him one last affectionate glance. 

I turn back to the balcony and put out the fire before it catches more tension. I look at the pale blue sky and the sparks in the sky that ignited the galaxy. 

“I want to be up there.” 

Without thinking he leans over the balcony. He allows himself to slip.


	2. First Burn 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbos part

“I always cared about the discs more than you! You never were worth any more than my discs!!” 

The words hit him like a wave. Soon it would wash over, but before he could hold the impact another hit. 

“Now give it back!” Yells Tommy. 

I clench the, disc pig-step in my fist tightly. “Tommy..” I started but he reached for it again. I dodged. 

“Tommy listen!” I yelled and he stilled. The light of the fire in his eyes still. 

“Tommy! You are to attached to the discs!” He rolled his eyes a painful look on his face that I couldn’t stand. I didn’t even recognize him anymore. 

After a meeting he had gone off on Dream for cheating in Fundys marriage. He accused Dream and planned to expose him but Dream hit back by threatening him. I don’t even know what Dream said but I know it didn’t make him happy because now he looks at me, anger fueled. 

“Wilbur wouldn’t have wanted this Tommy.” I say but it’s the wrong move because he growls and starts moving in on me. I look at Dream one last time to see a smirk on his face. How could he, he’s ruining everything I’ve worked for. I glare at him before eyeing the fire on the other side of the room. Only three tables away.

I sprint and Tommy follows, right on my heels laughing like a maniac. 

“PLEASE TOMMY THIS ISNT YOU!” I scream and dodge and arrow thrown this way. The grimy dirt from the fire place grown more faint, of trace on the floor. As well as it’s heat. 

For a second I question if this is the right idea. But then I remember, it’s the only way to save Tommy. 

With one swift movement in passing I Indicate the proximity of the disk in with of fire place and aim.

It goes straight to the fireplace and melts instantly. Tommy stops dead in his tracks and watches it from a few feet ahead. 

The glow of rage in his eyes is gone and I know it’s over. 

I smile at him relief washing over me and tears form in his eyes. 

I slowly walk towards him but not fast enough. 

An arrow hits my chest and I fall back. Into the fireplace.


	3. First Burn 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s part

I know what he is going to say. I know he is going to accuse me. 

He slams the door behind him. I shrink down more in the chair. 

Dream glares at me through his brimmed glasses. 

He takes them off rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. “You know why I called you here?” He says coldly. His tone implying the obvious. “N-no” I stutter even though it’s not true. 

He gives me a long look before sitting down it the chair across from me. 

“Look.... you have been my friend- with benefits for a while now.” Yep that’s all I am. All I ever will be. I hang my head in shame but he is not done. 

“But... I think we should end it.” My head snaps up. “What!” I say shakily standing up. He snarls and I sit back down. 

“You knew this day would come you whore!” He yells at me. The tables turn, and he’s hovering over me. 

“Look.” His tone calms but something spills in the air like a deafening crack of tension. 

“I’m going to need that disc back.” He says and I can tell he attempting to be kind. 

“B-but you said as long as I have one I will always be apart of your life!” I say getting up to match his height. Unfortunately for me though his height isn’t to my proximity. 

He looks down at me and smiles. “Take him.”

“I- what.” I ask. Suddenly guards are at my sides. “I never want to see his face again, got that?” Says Dream to his guards. 

They pick my up my feet barely hovering over the thin roof of the house. I squirm in the right grip of his guards but they don’t move. “I-I thought you loved me!” I scream. His laugh cuts through the air. 

Propitious laugher filled with something I don’t recognize but can only describe as evil. 

“Well guess what little Georgie.” He says. Grinning and for the first time I see the red in his eyes. It was never there before. “You thought wrong.” 

The guards turn and I scream loudly but the put a hand over my mouth. My thin body stops squirming and hot tears flood down my face. I know what awaits me but I can’t let it win- I can’t let Dream be the reason I’m dead. I can’t let my legacy go on as somebody who was used and payed the price for being a whore. 

I wasn’t a whore! I loved him! And at one point I believe he loved me too. But he isn’t the same anymore, he doesn’t look at me the same anymore. And I know his husband can feel it too. Heck, he probably already knows. Hot tears scream for freedom in my eyes and I let them as a cold blade is pressed to my neck. We are in a dark hallway some floor away from the roof where my once love, stood.

I hear a voice I recognize as Punz whisper a “sorry” before the last scream I manage is cut off and I blade digs into my vocal cord.


End file.
